The Wiggles: Top of the Tots Credits
Opening Titles * "The Wiggles: Top of the Tots" Ending Credits * Murray Wiggle - Murray Cook * Jeff Wiggle - Jeff Fatt * Anthony Wiggle - Anthony Field * Greg Wiggle - Greg Page * Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword * Cathy Mee - Dorothy the Dinosaur * Kristy Talbot - Wags the Dog * Katherine Patrick - Henry the Octopus * Tamara Gilliard, Ryan De Saulnier, Lucy Stuart, Franco Torrelli, Larissa Wright * Additional Wiggly Dancers: Cathy Mee, Katherine Patrick, Kristy Talbot * Wagettes: Clare Field, Tamarsa Gilliard, Cathy Mee * Children to Studio: Seamus Clarke, Chelsea Cranfield, Dominic Field, Jakub Kyral, Sinead Kyral, Alang Majek, Atoc Majek, Ralgier Mahek * Supporting Cast: Marie Field, Carla-Marta Field, John-Paul Field, Seamus Paul, Genevine McFadden, Michael McFadden, Sam McFadden, Steve NcFadden, Kedera Perkins, Symantha Perkins, Georgia Perkins, Harrison Perkins, Simon Day, John Petrruzzi, Fruithonor Gabriel Andrews, Doctor Pete Bennect, Ricky Cole-Alback, Brooke Day, Doug Field, Jessica Watson, Farmer Michael Patrick, Bill Sullivan, Ckare Sullivana, Dentist Michael Sullivan, Mayoung Kur, Ading Makok, Alang Majek, Alec Mayak, Ragier Mayak, Jokabott Mugo * Daisy the Cow * Quantas Cast: Leanne Atkins, Jack Quinn, Ross Dennstein * Canine Cast: Fergus, Manuella, Pasqua, Pepe, Rossie * Executive Producers: The Wiggles * Producer and Director: Paul Field * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * Director of Photographer: Borce Damcevski * Assistant Director: Peter Dudkin * Production Co-ordinator: Jennifer Carmody * Set Design: Andrew Horne * Gaffer: Derek Jones * Best Boy: Matt Ruwell * Camera: Maurio Akemon * Camera Assistant: Tony Jennings * Crane Operator: Alex Morthon * Crane Op. Assistant: Rowan Peacock * Set.FX Lighting: Alex Saad * Set/FX Lighting Assistant: Jeremy Nolan * Set Construction: CFX Construction * Sound Recordist: Craig Abercrombie * Boom Operator: Alex Keller * Staging: Vince Pace * Wardrobe: Maria Petrozzo * Wardrobe Assistant: Emma Raven * Props: Chris Batson * Props Assistant: Jo Pullen * Stills Photographer: Gary Johnson * Make-up Artist: Neena Adams * Child Minder: Amber Howlett * Additional Footage: Craig Abercrombie, Borce Damcevski, Paul Field * Editor: Craig Abercrombie * Editors Assistant: Steve Abercrombie New York Credits * USA Liahon: Liz Liathon * Camera Operator: Petr Scegard * Sound Recordist: Mike Frank * Featured Fireman: Frank Laundro * Families at the Fire Station: Christopher Cannlzzaro, Jacuqeline Canlzzaro, Brendan Fearon, Carlene Idone, Brian Meade, Dawn Meade, Pat Meade, Sean Meade, Donna O'Mara, Mallory O'Mara, Mathew O'Mara, Christine Phapia, Corey Phapia, Gabreilla Phapia, John Phapia, Justin Phapia, Jack Torjosen, Mary Torjosen, Steven Torjosen, James Watson * Families in Central Park: Amelia Dotmcoli, Melody Liaug, Peter Liaug, Greg Truman, Reyna Truman, Seth Truman * Post Production at: Sydney Film & TV Studios by Digital Sports Productions - www.digitalsports.com.au ** Say Aah at the Doctors *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Calling All Cows *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** The Bricklayers Song *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Tick Tock (All Night Long) *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Bow Wow Wow *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Feeling Chirpy *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Fly Through the Sky *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Can You Dig It? *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Picking Flowers *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Knead Some Dough *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Cowboy and Cowgirls *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Field *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Central Park New York *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Field *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** New York Firefighter *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Field *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Open Wide Look Inside at the Dentist *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit and Vegies) *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Let's Go Swimming *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) Musicians *Vocals: Greg Page *Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field, Robin Gist, Colin Watson *Bass: Chris Lupton, Murray Cook *Drums: Tony Henry *Brass: Dominic Lindsay *Percussion: Steve Machamer *Keyboards: Steve Blau, Jeff Fatt *Backup Vocals: "The Manzillas", Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clark, Sam Moran & Simon Pryce *Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay *Music Produced by: Anthony Field *Recorded and mixed at: Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist *Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families, Qantas, Antico's Northridge Fruti World, Leppington Pastoral Company, Watership Down Kindergarden, The Warton, David Druery, Claudia Aborca, Jhn Deloush and Sharon Arrow at the Sydney Entertainment Centre, Judith Miaher and Paul Turner at Qantas, Fred Gaffney, Diana Markezic and Wendy Garth, Barry Moore and Leanne Williams at Wiggly Tunes, Diana O'Neill Publicity, Nina Stevenson, Stevenson Court Lawyers, Banki Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Adam Jeffret at Fit Sponsorship, Australian Apples, Dairy Australia, Jon Nioraunn at Disney Asia, Grahame Grassby, Clive Hodson, Janine Burdeu, Kendall Murphy, Kate Watson, Martin Robertson, Melissa Dominguez, Lee Holmes and and all at the ABC, Chris Chardi, Vaneessa Hollins, Belinda McElroy, Katrina Ross, Frances Smith, Nicola Dawson and all at Roadshow, Dianne James and Rebekka Fairwether and all at Digital Pictures, Linda Kitchen at Mation Guitars, Rob Lawes, Charlie Caminaa, Debbie Ries, Sue Bristol-Beddingfield, Jodi Randall, Stacey Yates, Ellen Hedges, Kasey Blassingame, Denise Landry, Janet Thompson, Sloane Coleman and all at HIT Entertainment in the USA * Special Thanks to The Wiggles Office Staff:, Jennifer Carmody, Kim Clelland, Mike Conway, Paul Field, Sharyn Garrad, Jaroslav Kyral, Sarah McCloskey, Daniel Murrow, Tony Reioseco, Michelle Robinson, Kate Tibbertsma, Mark Vranjkovic * The Wiggles exclusively use Australian Made Mation Guitars: Mation * A Big thank you to all the children and parents who listen to our music and come to our shows. we hope you all keep on wiggling. * Visit us at www.thewiggles.com.au *The Wiggles *(P) 2003 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Sound Recording Made by The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Manufactured and distributed by Roadshow. First published 2003 in Australia by the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Made in Australia. © 2003 the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty ltd. *Dedicated to the memory of: Jane Hill and Slim Dusty - May the campfires burn bright. Category:Video Credits Category:Hit Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:The Wiggles Category:2003 Category:2004